


Princess

by CrazyWeirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, DDLG, F/M, Kidnapping, Leashes, Sex Slave, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyWeirdo/pseuds/CrazyWeirdo
Summary: Y/N had been cold since that day. The day the man came out of the woods and knocked her out before she had a chance to react.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Princess

Y/N had been cold since that day. The day the man came out of the woods and knocked her out before she had a chance to react. 

The man led Y/N down the hallway once again. The fifth time that day, but feeling like the millionth time overall. Three paces behind the man, never learning his name because she wasn’t worthy of knowing, crawling on her hands and knees. The collar around her neck tight enough to feel with every breath and swallow. The leash attached to the collar was short to keep her close, and the man’s fast pace was hard to keep up with. She know how to handle it though; learned many times that stumbling, getting too close to the man, or being too far away were never an option. There may not be any physical scars on her, that would bring down the price, but there were plenty of mental ones. She kept her eyes down, the easiest command she could follow from day one. She didn’t want to see any of the men “working” here or any of the countless men that came here. Came and sat behind the countless doors in what felt like an endless hallway. 

As the torturous walk continued, Y/N escaped inside her mind to the only dream she allowed herself to have anymore- being back in her cage. In her cage, she was alone. No one touched her when she was in there. She was allowed to rest. But then again, it gave her time to think. Time to think about everything and everyone she lost, one person in particular. She had a daddy dom before she was kidnapped. Her Daddy loved her and Y/N loved him. She had accidentally cried out for Daddy in her sleep one night. The men that worked here had used that to their advantage during her training. She hated that it had worked. 

She came back to herself as the man finally stopped at a door. She sighed to herself, not risking letting the man hear her make a noise, and readied herself for whatever sat behind the door this time. She hoped it was a regular. At least then she knew what to expect, know how to brace her body for whatever the man pleased.

The man opened the door and led Y/N through it. She kept her eyes down. Training lesson #1- Never look your Masters in the eyes unless other wise instructed. She could see a man sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Well she could see his shoes. They didn’t look like one of her regulars.  
“Great,” Y/N thought, “new guy, I hope he isn’t cruel.”  
The man that was just one of the many captors, attached her leash to a hook hanging on the wall opposite of the bed. There was hooks all over the room for the leash to attach to but this hook, Y/N had named herself as the “Inspection Hook.” This is were she was leashed as the man of the hour looked her over before paying. She wasn’t ever allowed any clothing so the inspection required her to stand and turn so the man could make sure the “goods” weren’t damaged. The customers only had one rule- “Do whatever you like, but leave no marks.” 

New guy finally spoke, “Good, here’s the payment.” 

Y/N couldn’t barely here it over the roaring crashing through her ears. She hated new guys. Too much anxiety, she never dealt well with the unexpected.  
Her captor left the room, closing the door behind him. The new man sighed in relief, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.” 

Y/N was still having trouble hearing but she swore she heard the man saying sorry. Weird. She kept her eyes down though. Another word broke though. 

“Princess.” 

She almost let out a sob with that. That was what Daddy called her. 

“Princess, please look at me.” 

With that she finally looked up, and finally did let out a sob and whispered “Daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...let me know what you think


End file.
